Recontruction of Things Forgotten
by thispresentdarkness
Summary: Shadow has been robbing high security facilities with an unknown purpose and it's not in Station Square. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles go to find out why and meet some interesting people. They must stop Shadow and figure out why he done these things


**Reconstruction of Things Forgotten**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Teen Titans, at least not YET! Men in white coats approach Hey! What are you doing with that needle? Ouch! What was that for? I feeel sleeeeeepyyyy. Zzz.

Over in Station Square, Shadow was on top of a building, staring at the moon, wondering what happened before his memory was erased. As he pondered, seven figures approached jumping from other building tops. They came closer until Shadow heard some footsteps behind him. As he turned, a black robot with half of its face orange, socked him in the chest and knocked him back five feet. "Eggman's got a new toy," Shadow said as he slammed it off the edge, only to have six more appear behind him. "So, who wants some!" Shadow said as he charged at them. He lacerated three with a spin dash and the crushed the other three with a homing attack. "Eggman must be running out of ideas," Shadow said.

Shadow jumped off the building top, slowly descending with his hoverskates. After he landed, he started to walk down an alley. As he reached the end of the alley, another robot appeared. "Came back for more, eh?" Shadow said as he got in his battle pose. He leaped at the robot, but before he could punch it, the robot sprayed him with sleep gas, sending Shadow into a deep slumber.

When Shadow awoke, he saw that he was in a dark room with one light above him on. "Where am I?" Shadow said half-awake. He looked around for a moment.

"Welcome, Shadow," a dark figure said in the shadows. "All right! Why am I here and who are you!" Shadow said in a hostile tone. "I am the one who is watching your every move. I saw how destroyed the biolizard, robbed a high security bank, and how you scrapped my robots in half the time it takes the titans to." "So why did you drag me to this cheaply lighted place?" Shadow said slightly confused. "I know many things about you, Shadow. Your great zeal to avenge your precious Maria. How that fool, Eggman, cloned you and erased your memory while you were helplessly encased in a capsule right after you fell from space after the defeat of the biolizard." "Why are you so interested in my abilities? Do you just want use me for mindless destruction and disaster!" Shadow said in an even more hostile tone than before. "Is that anyway to treat someone who saved your life?" "Lies!" Shadow exclaimed. "It's true. You were too fragile for me to catch, so when I flew up in a hovercraft, I attached a parachute to your back when you were unconscious. But, the parachute didn't fully open, but it decreased your velocity, so when you hit the ground, it caused a few fractures. Before I could fly down and pick you up and bring you here to heal, Eggman found you and brought you to his most secure base, where you remained for a few months. After Rouge released you, I decided to just wait till you were most vulnerable, namely, last night." "Who are you?" Shadow said, overwhelmed by the information just said to him. The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light and said," My name is Slade."

Over in Station Square, the leaders of the city gathered at city hall to discuss the situation they had with the seven chaos emeralds they were guarding in the high security areas like Prison Island. "All right! We cannot have this keep happening! Whenever those emerald things are here, there is always someone who breaks in, hurting our citizens, with the intention of stealing those emeralds!" a senator said in anger. "What about moving them to another city?" a cop said. "How about sending them to Fort Knox?" the sheriff asked. "No. They just were robbed by a bat girl when they put a diamond worth more than the hope diamond in there," stated the mayor. "How about Jump City? Its security is tighter than Fort Knox and the Teen Titans live there, so if any robbery takes place, they will have to deal with them," the mayor's secretary said. Everyone finally agreed to send the emeralds to Jump City after three hours of debate. The emerald escorts were scheduled to leave in a day.

Back over in Jump City, Shadow started to get tired of walking around the large room, staring at the various moving gears and parts. "So if you're not going to use me as a weapon of mass destruction, what is your desire of me?" Shadow said turning to Slade. "My intentions are to restore your memory." "What's the catch?" "All I ask in return is that I can train you and make you my apprentice. What is your answer? The choice is yours. Be my apprentice, or keep suffering from amnesia." After a moment of thought, Shadow replied," What is your wish, Master." "Excellent. There is only one thing about the memory restorer. It requires mass amounts energy to activate. To make it work, all seven chaos emeralds must be acquired." "So let's get to it!" Shadow said as he started to exit. "Wait, Shadow. Before you leave, you need this." Slade said as he bent down and put a communicator in Shadow's right ear. "This will let you be in touch with me at all times." Shadow put his hand up to his ear to feel the device. "The chaos emeralds will be coming from Station Square to here in two hours. You will be able to intercept one emerald while it is being put in its holding area. The others must be stolen by breaking in and taking it by destroying anything that stands in your way. This will be easy for someone of your skill, won't it, Shadow?" "Anyone who could actually stand a threat?" "There's only a few teenagers you should look out for, but they are a minimum threat. Here's the plan."

The trucks arrived at 3:47, and Shadow was in position just as Slade told him. "Careful with that crate," a soldier said to the two others that were carrying a large titanium crate. Shadow leaped from his position, using his hoverskates to gain velocity. He preformed a perfect flying kick that knocked out the two soldiers carrying the crate. Before the other soldiers could shoot him, Shadow robbed the unconscious soldiers of their laser rifles and blasted all of the other soldiers. He then noticed seven armed helicopters approaching. He chucked a rock the size of his fist at one helicopter. The rock ripped a hole in the gas tank and created a spark that ignited the gas causing a giant explosion that totaled the helicopter. A hunk of metal from the wasted helicopter hit the rotor blade of the one next to it and made it come down as well. Another hunk of metal flew and smashed through the windshield of another chopper knocking out the pilot who fell on the controls for the missiles, shooting four hellfires that brought down the other helicopters. Five tanks then drove up. One tank fired a round at him, but Shadow caught it and threw it back at and blew up the first tank. He then ripped the closed hatch on another tank and jumped. Using a rifle Shadow stole from a soldier, he blasted the crew inside and fired a round at another tank. He jumped out of the tank just before the two others blew it up with two rounds. Shadow aligned just right between the two tanks so that when they fired, Shadow ducked and the rounds hit the last two tanks and totaled them. Shadow then smashed the crate with his fist and took the emerald. "It's been nice, but I have to go," Shadow said as he used chaos control. Shadow said chaos control and vanished.

Back at Slade's hideout, Shadow materialized infront of Slade. "Excellent work, Shadow. I saw the whole performance and how it only took seventy-nine seconds. And with no interference from anyone." "Thank you, Master," Shadow said very humbly. Slade put a miniature blaster on Shadow's wrist. "This electron blaster is powerful enough to waste five certain teenagers." Shadow looked at the blaster. "Why did you give me this?" "To assist you in stealing the emeralds. No electronic device can withstand the beam shot from this blaster. I expect no failure from you."

Over in Station Square at Sonic's house, the trio was hanging out. Sonic was lying on a couch watching TV. Tails was working the Tornado 2. Knux was beating the crap out of a punching bag. Then Sonic's program was interrupted with an important news flash. "Today, one of the chaos emeralds being transported to Jump City was stolen. The attacker used nothing but items it picked up from soldiers it knocked out or killed. It took out seven helicopters out with one rock and nothing else. It then smashed the crate, took the emerald, and vanished. All of this information was from one soldier that was shot and is barely alive. No footage was recorded because the security cameras were smashed about nine minutes before the robbery. Whoever did this must be very good in order to do this in less than two minutes. All of the emeralds were delivered safely. Security is being extremely tightened and no one is allowed in, not even the President. That is all." The TV channel then resumed its normal schedule. "Who do you think would have done this, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Definitely not Eggman. He's in jail because he blew up half the moon," Sonic said. "And not Rouge," Knux said as he socked the punching bag off the ceiling, "She's over in England trying to steal the hope diamond." "So who else is skilled and fast enough to steal that emerald in almost no time at all?" Tails asked. They all thought for a moment and then they said all at the same time, "Shadow!"

"We're off to Jump City!" Tails said as he jumped into the pilot seat of the Tornado 2. "Road trip!" Sonic said as he flipped into one of the two passenger seats. "Fine with me!" Knuckles said as he climbed in. "Knuckles, do you have to bring your hammer gloves with you?" Sonic asked. "Yeah! With these, I can hurt you twice as much when you mock me!"

"Now that we have the green chaos emerald, what do we do with it, Master?" Shadow asked. "This," Slade said as he pressed a button opened a door that revealed a machine with seven slots. "Toss that emerald in one of the slots." Shadow nodded and threw the emerald into its slot. A bright green flash appeared briefly. "So that's where the emeralds go," Shadow said. "The next emerald is required. Go Shadow." "Yes, Master," Shadow said as he created a sonic boom.

Over at the blue emerald's storage area, Shadow had smashed and destroyed everything there. He was about to grab the emerald when he heard something behind him. "Not getting away with that emerald this time!" said a fifteen-year-old boy. "Titans, Go!" the boy said as he and four others jumped at Shadow. "There is no time for games," Shadow said as he grabbed the emerald and said, "Farewell." He then vanished in a flash of light. "Who was that?" said a short fourteen-year-old boy.

Back at Slade's hideout, Shadow appeared behind Slade. "I had a run-in with some teenagers. Who are they?" Shadow asked very confused. "They were the Teen Titans. There's Robin: a high athletic boy with dangerous toys; Cyborg: a half-robot man with a arm that transforms into a cannon; Starfire: a girl that can fire energy blasts from her hands and eyes; Raven: a telepathic girl with a bad attitude; and Beast Boy: a shape-shifting green boy," Slade said. "But they are no match to you, Shadow." Shadow tossed the blue emerald in its slot and said, "Thank you Master."

Over in the Titans Tower, the titans were discussing who the emerald thief was. "Who is this guy?" Robin said. "Scans couldn't identify who he was, but they did discover that he's not human. I couldn't figure out how he could just instantly vanish," Cyborg said. "I did sense that he was very upset and depressed," Raven said. "Dude! It's definitely either a small alien with teleporting powers sent to spy on us for his leaders to know where to strike first during their invasion, or it's a robot with invisibility that needs a high power battery," Beast Boy stated. "Not likely," Raven said in disgust. "I can do a search on it, but everything I find has security that can't be cracked," Cyborb said. "We need to focus on stopping whoever it is before he steals more emeralds," Robin said.

"Now go Shadow. The Titans always go back to their tower after a mission, giving you some time to get another emerald," Slade said. "Yes, Master," Shadow said as he accelerated out the door.

Shadow arrived at the storage area five minutes later. He got on the roof and blew a giant hole with the electron blaster. He dropped in the middle of the room right next to the emerald. He was about to grab it when the Titans appeared behind him. "Not getting that emerald that easy," Robin said as he pulled out three explosive disks in-between his fingers. "The Titans," Shadow said sinisterly, "Love to stay, by I gotta go." Shadow swiped at the emerald, but Raven surrounded it in a sphere of dark energy and made it come to her palm. Shadow and the Titans leaped at each other. Robin aimed a flying kick at Shadow, but he just used blasted him with his electron blaster, sending him across the large, metal room. Cyborg charged at Shadow to sock Shadow, but Shadow slid under him and blasted him with his hoverskates at full power. Beast Boy turned into a raptor and charged at Shadow. Shadow smirked and did a back flip that made his hoverskate nearly break his chin. Raven telepathically picked up a giant hunk of the floor and Star charged up a starbolt. They both launched their attacks at the same time, but Shadow jumped on the chunk of metal and landed on Raven, putting her right in the spot where she was blasted by the starbolts Starfire threw. Shadow then grabbed the emerald and chaos controlled. He appeared behind Star and slammed her into the ground using a downward kick. Robin then tossed a freezing disk at Shadow, but Shadow caught it and hurled it back at Robin. The impact incased Robin in a foot of ice. Cyborg fell from the sky and attempted to stomp Shadow into the dust. Shadow somersaulted out of the way and busted Cyborg in the jaw with his hoverskate. Beast Boy got up and transformed into a cheetah and ran towards Shadow at full speed and turned into a ram. Shadow then blasted BB right between the eyes, knocked him out momentarily. Raven then picked up Shadow in an orb of dark energy and lifted him up. She was about to slam him into the wall when he blasted her with his laser. Then Star unleashed a barrage of starbolts. Shadow picked up one of Robin's explosive disks and hurled it at her. One of her starbolts had a collision with the disk and the explosion knocked her across the room, making her collide with Cyborg. BB turned into a tyrannosaurus and charged onward towards Shadow. Shadow smashed the floor with his fist and picked up a giant shard of cement. He threw it at such a velocity that the impact on BB knocked him back seven feet and detransformed him back to human form. Once he noticed that all of the Titans were exhausted, Shadow levitated in the air with his hoverskates and said, "This has been fun, but don't associate with third-rank teen heroes." Shadow then chaos controlled out of the room. "Who is this guy?" BB said as he rose from the floor.

Sonic, Tails, and Knux were flying above the area where Shadow and the Titans had a showdown. They looked down and saw that there were five teenagers were half-limping out of the building. "Let's see if they need any help," Tails said. "Sure. I could stretch my legs," Sonic said kicking back. Tails found a nice spot to land and put the Tornado 2 down nicely. They darted over to aid the Titans. "You guys ok?" Sonic asked. Yeah. I guess," Robin said. "Hey! You're Sonic the hedgehog! You saved the world many times," Robin said. "Yep," Sonic said. "That means your Tails Prower. Dude! Your inventions are awesome! That fake emerald you created I'm still figuring out how you designed the radiative layer and the energy core with the ability to reverse the power of the chaos emeralds," Cyborg said. "Wow, I didn't know that my designs were that famous," Tails said flattered. "You must be Knuckles! Oh! Your strength and position of guarding the Master Emerald is legendary on my planet!" Star said as she gave Knux a hug that could snap a person's spine into nine hundred pieces, "I can't believe I'm actually talking to him!" "Why is this girl crushing my spine?" Knux said in personal discomfort. "Ok, Star. You should probably let go of your 'sacred' echidna," Raven said. Star instantly let go after hearing what Raven said. "Ok, let's discuss more at the Titans Tower," Robin said. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles hopped in the Tornado 2; Robin rode his bike; Cyborg rode in the T-Car; and Star, Raven, and BB flew. Over at the Titans Tower, everyone was exchanging thoughts. "We keep encountering a mysterious black hedgehog that looks exactly like you. Do you have any idea who this might be?" Robin said to Sonic. Sonic thought for half a second and replied, "His name is Shadow. We've had encounters with him many times before. He..." "Was created in Project Shadow by Gerald Robotnik on the space colony ARK. He destroyed the biolizard and was never saw after that. Then some guy named Eggman found him, cloned him, erased his memory, and encapsulated him on an abandoned base of his," Raven said as she interrupted Sonic. "How do you know this?" BB said in astonishment. "He's one of the only things I admire because of his attitude is the same as mine and he knows what it's like to be misunderstood…like me," Raven said. "But there's one thing about what you've told us about what Shadow's done," Tails said. "What's that, Tails?" Sonic said. "Shadow wouldn't steal anything, even chaos emeralds. He stole that emerald in Station Square to power the Eclipse Cannon. Shadow must have a purpose for stealing. He may be a villain, but he's not a thief. And Shadow isn't trying to do anything right now but restore his memory. So that means that someone else is behind this whole thing, and Shadow's his puppet," Tails said. "But no one we know right now has the nerve to mess with Shadow," Knux said. "I have a good thought of who it might be," Robin said, starting to frown.

"Master, I have returned with the clear emerald," Shadow said as he appeared behind Slade. "Excellent, Shadow. I constructed this belt for you. It contains many different devises. Use it when the Titans hinder you," Slade said as he handed Shadow a black belt with Slade's symbol on it with many pockets containing many different gadgets. "Three down, four to go," Slade said as he took the emerald and threw it in its slot. The bright light flashed and dissipated. "Today will be training. Your fighting could use some improvement."

"Since we don't know which emerald site Shadow will strike next, we need to collect the emeralds to one spot and make sure that we can watch the remaining emeralds all at the same time," Robin said. "Good idea," Cyborg said. "We can't be so secure when he has the power to manipulate time and space," Raven said. "Why are you so negative?" BB said. "We'll monitor the emeralds. If we encounter Shadow, at least we know how fight him, sort of," Sonic. "And we'll monitor it everywhere else around the emerald room," Robin said. "Let's go!" they all said at the same time.

"All of the emeralds are being brought to one spot, the Titans Tower," Slade said looking at a computer monitor, "This is an opportunity to gain all of the emeralds at one time. Do not fail me." "Yes. Master," Shadow said as darted out the exit. "This is my chance to get back my memory. I must not fail," Shadow thought to himself as he ran supersonically.

Shadow arrived at the Titans Tower three minutes later. He saw that security cameras were everywhere. He decided to come through the roof. He landed on the roof and used his blaster to burn holes in the ceilings (or the floor to Shadow). He then saw Cyborg approaching. "Shadow, use the blaster on Cyborg. Its laser will shut his systems," Slade said over the communicator. Shadow fired the blaster and hit Cyborg directly in the chest, shutting down his entire system. He then blasted a hole in the wall that showed that he was right above the emeralds. He jumped through the hole into the tall room, stopping the hard impact with his hoverskates. As he approached the emeralds, Sonic jumped right in front of him. "Ain't getting these emeralds," Sonic said. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Shadow said fiendishly. Then Knuckles appeared behind Sonic. "Two on one, you won't stand a chance," Knux said as he put on the hammer gloves. "No chance," Shadow said. Sonic and Knuckles leaped at Shadow. Shadow smacked Sonic with an uppercut, but Knuckles used a drill claw on Shadow and knocked Shadow back four feet. Sonic then socked Shadow in the chin, but Shadow grabbed Sonic by the ankle and twirled him around and smacked him into Knux. Shadow then powered up his blaster and prepared to fire a blast on them both but Raven saw them and came in and, using her telekinetic powers, split the blaster into many pieces. Then Shadow reached into a pocket on his belt and pulled out a little gun that shot a laser that knocked out Raven. Sonic slammed him, forcing him to drop the gun. Shadow turned to see Knuckles twirling Sonic by the ankle and then let him go. Sonic spun in a spin-ball and hit Shadow directly. Shadow then used a homing attack on Knuckles, knocking him out. Sonic and Shadow then used a bunch of homing attacks on each other unsuccessfully not hurting each other. Shadow then used a spin dash to knock him back all the way till he hit the wall. Shadow then pushed against the wall and knocked Sonic out with a flying kick. Shadow then walked over to the emeralds, but then the Titans appeared behind him. "You're not getting out with those again," Robin said as he tossed an explosive disk. Shadow just did a spin kick that knocked it to the side. "Beat me once, shame on you. Beat me twice, shame on ME!" Cyborg said as he blasted Shadow with his sonic cannon. Shadow was picked up by Raven and slammed into the wall. Beast Boy turned into a lion and slashed Shadow on his chest, leaving a giant laceration. Star then hit him with a starbolt and Robin threw a disk that froze Shadow in a foot of ice. Shadow melted the bottom of the ice with his hoverskates and flew up with three-fourths of his body encased in ice. Shadow instantly broke out of the ice, sending sharp shards of ice everywhere. "Jeez, Shadow is one tough dude," BB said astonished as he could see that Shadow wasn't breathing heavily. Shadow then pulled out a ball the size of a marble and tossed it in the middle of the Titans. It started flashing red. It flashed faster and faster. "It's gonna blow!" Cyborg said as everyone ran away fast. The marble then detonated and caused an explosion fifty feet wide that knocked all of the Titans except Robin into the wall, knocking them out. Robin and Shadow leaped at each other at the same time. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and struck Shadow with it on his chest. Shadow then jumped in the air, getting ready to strike. Robin put up his bo-staff in defense, but Shadow preformed a powerful ax kick that smashed Robin's bo-staff and smacked Robin into the ground. Shadow then grabbed the emeralds and set a box the size of a tennis ball on the stand that the emeralds were perched on. He then set the emeralds between them. "In ten seconds, this device will detonate. Take your pick: stop me or save your team. It's your choice," Shadow said sinisterly. He stayed long enough to see Robin run over to the device, then picked up the emeralds and chaos controlled. But before Shadow teleported, Robin tossed a tracking device on one of Shadow's quills. Robin dashed over as fast as he could and deactivated it with 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 seconds left. He ran over to see how his team was recovering. "Everyone ok?" Robin said. Everyone rose and brushed off some dust. "A little dented, but not destroyed," Cyborg said as he pulled out some tiny pebbles out of his ear. "Even though I am slightly injured, I am ok," Star said. "How are we going to find Shadow? Now that he has all of the emeralds, he won't need to come out again," Raven said. "I placed a tracker on him before he left. He won't have to come out. We'll come to him," Robin said. "So where is he?" Sonic said. Robin pulled out his communicator and said, "The other end of town."

"Master, I have returned with the emeralds," Shadow said as he materialized infront of Slade. Slade spun and kicked Shadow across the room. "You gave them a chance. I won't accept you giving mercy to the enemy," Slade said very upset. "Don't ever show them any mercy. Crush them with all you got." "Yes, Master," Shadow said very humbly as he got up. Shadow tossed three emeralds into their slots. "So as soon as I put this emerald in this slot, it will restore my memory?" Shadow said as he turned to Slade. "Exactly," Slade said as he crossed his arms. Shadow then turned to the machine and placed it in its slot. Instantly, an extremely bright white flash appeared and a helmet shot from the floor and landed on Shadow's cranium. It started pumping information from Shadow's brain. "What's going on?" Shadow said very confused. "You may be thee ultimate lifeform, but you're not the smartest lifeform. The real reason I needed the emeralds is because I needed them to power my newest toy: a smaller version of the eclipse cannon, but just as powerful. But on order to activate it, I needed the code that was only entrusted to few people that were close to Gerald Robotnik: namely you. Now that I have the code, I don't need you." Shadow gasped. "Now to launch my rocket that has the satellite in it that has my eclipse cannon," Slade said as he pressed a button that opened a door on the floor with a rocket that rose out of it. "Now to launch my final weapon of destruction," Slade said very sinisterly. But before Slade could launch the rocket, the Titans exploded through the wall. "Sorry Slade, but this is a no launch zone," Robin said with a smirk on his face. Slade then pulled out a bo-staff and ran to attack them. The Titans ran (or flew) at Slade at the same time. Robin and Slade clashed first and Slade leg swiped him, grabbed him by the ankle, and swung him into Beast Boy. Cyborg ran up and bashed him across the room. Starfire then unleashed a full barrage of starbolts simultaneously, keeping Slade pinned to the wall. Everybody except Raven kept fighting Slade. Raven flew over to help Shadow (who was drained of energy from the helmet forced on his head). "Shadow! Are you ok?" Raven said very concerned as she kneeled by Shadow and raised his head with her hand. "I'm ok," Shadow said. "But Slade is about to launch that redesigned eclipse cannon. The first thing he'll strike is your Tower." "Shadow, listen to me! You need to stop that rocket. If he launches it, no one is safe. The world will tremble at his feet. Nobody will ever stop him," Raven said very seriously. Shadow started to rise off the floor when Knuckles smashed through the wall and Sonic and Tails flowed. "Tails, disable that rocket!" Sonic shouted as he ran over to fight with Knux. Tails dashed over to the rocket in order to disassemble Slade's rocket. Sonic and Knuckles joined in the unsuccessful fight with Slade. Slade finally grew tired of the fight, so he threw a ball on the ground that released knockout gas. Everyone except Slade, Shadow, Tails, and Raven was knocked unconscious. Slade noticed Tails picking at the wires in his rocket, he grabbed Tails by the throat and threw him into a containment pod. "No one can stop me now," Slade said as he pushed a button that ignited the rocket's engines and started to liftoff. "Shadow! It's to late!" Raven shouted. "Not yet," Shadow said very seriously. "Give me a lift."

Shadow flew up very high in pursuit of the rocket using Raven's telekinetic powers and his hoverskates. Shadow ripped a chunk of metal off the side and took the chaos emeralds out. He then teleported back infront of Slade. "You're cannon won't work without the emeralds," Shadow said in anger. "The cannon has absorbed enough energy that it doesn't need the emeralds anymore. You're attempt to stop it is futile," Slade said. "And it's already in orbit, so it will be difficult to bring down." "We'll see about that!" Shadow said very determined. Shadow set the emeralds down and they started to spin around Shadow, transforming him into hyper mode. The Titans, Sonic, and Knux awoke and watched Shadow transform. Before the transformation was complete, Slade pulled out his bo-staff and leaped at Shadow, but Raven telepathically picked him up and pinned him to the wall. Shadow emerged from a flash of light given off by the emeralds, blasted through the ceiling, and flew up at staggering speeds. Shadow approached the cannon at the same time Slade broke out of Raven's control. "This ends now," Slade said as he pushed a button. Instantly, the cannon charged up and fired an extremely powerful blast at Shadow. Shadow was nowhere to be found.

"Now to strike your Tower," Slade said as he pushed a button that repositioned the cannon to destroy the Titans Tower. The cannon then charged up and was about to fire when all of a sudden, it exploded. "What the?" Slade said very confused. Then Shadow appeared in front of them all. "What? It's not possible! You were terminated!" Slade said extremely confused. "Chaos control comes in handy in tight spots," Shadow said looking down on Slade as he levitated in the middle of the room. "Now I' going to bring this place down!" Shadow said in a hostile tone. Bits of the ceiling started to fall. "Everyone out!" Robin said as all of the Titans (except Raven) started to exit the building. Sonic dashed out, and Knux smashed the pod and freed tails and they left. "What will become of you?" Raven said as she looked up at Shadow. "I'll be ok. Get out now," Shadow said looking down at Raven. Raven flew out of the building. Shadow looked over at Slade and said, "You know, I learned I have a new ability. That's how I brought down the cannon." Slade looked up at Shadow with wide eyes. "Goodbye Master," Shadow said as he was surrounded in a blue energy field. "Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted as he unleashed a giant explosion from his body that obliterated the building and everything in it. Shadow then fell onto the debris and the emeralds shot out of him (one stayed with him) and spread across the earth, turning him back to his normal form. Then Slade picked up Shadow by the throat. "Your betrayal will be your destruction," Slade said tightening his grip on Shadow's neck. Shadow noticed Slade's mask was cracked. Shadow then said, "You're a lousy teacher." Shadow then broke free of Slade's grip and kicked Slade in the face; the impact shattered Slade's mask and knocked him back four feet. Slade covered his face with his hand and ran off. Shadow then chaos controlled away and the emerald separated from him while he was teleporting. He wasn't seen from then.

Back at the Titans Tower, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were saying goodbye to the Titans. "Nice meeting ya," Sonic said as he shook Robin's hand. "Nice to see you too," Robin said in return. Cyborg and Tails were modifying the T-Sub. They finished and started to play a video on the GSXL (game station XL introduced in Cyborg the Barbarian)."You can't beat me! You can't beat me!" Cyborg said as he accelerated his vehicle on a video game. "Oh yeah!" Tails said as he fired a missile on the game, destroying Cyborg's vehicle and passing the finish line at the same time. "How you do that?" Cyborg said. "You wasted all of your time getting those nitrox boxes to accelerate while I sparely got them so I had more time to get ammo," Tails said. "Yo Tails. Something's wrong with my sonic cannon. Can you take a look?" Cyborg said as he transformed his arm into a cannon. "Hmm," Tails said as he took a look. "If you replace the central drive in the sonic stabilizer, it should work. Plus if you attach an electro accelerator, it would increase the power of the beam by 49," Tails said pointing to a part inside the cannon. "I considered putting in a electro accelerator, but it would fry my circuits from the mass amount of electricity required to power it flowing through them," Cyborg said. "Yeah, but if you put in a temperature regulator 10.5 in it, it would cool the circuits when they overheat," Tails said. "But the blueprints of the temperature regulator 10.5 were devastated in a fire and they destroyed all of them nine years ago. Plus the inner parts aren't in production," Cyborg said. "The Tornado 2 has an extra one you could use," Tails said. "Ok. Let's go," Cyborg said enthusiastically. Tails and Cyborg left to get a part for Cyborg's sonic cannon from the Tornado 2. Meanwhile, Star was starting to annoy Knux with her barrage of many questions. Star ran out of questions and asked to get a picture of her and Knuckles. Robin grabbed a camera and took two pictures. One was normal, with Star standing next to Knux. The second was one of Star giving Knux a constrictive hug (which Knuckles thoroughly didn't enjoy). "Ok, Star. You can let go of him now," BB said slightly disturbed. Knux leaned over to BB and whispered, "Is she always like this?" "Pretty much," BB replied. "What about Shadow?" Raven asked. "Don't worry about him. He is always full of suprises. Knowing him, he'll probably come back when everybody least expects it. So don't worry about him," Sonic said to Raven to lift her spirits up. "So you guys are leaving now? Can you stay longer?" Robin asked. "Well, I guess we could…" Sonic said as he was interrupted by a young girl's voice. "Sonic!" Amy then broke through the doors. "Nope! We gotta go! NOW!" Sonic said as he grabbed Knuckles by the arm and ran onto the roof the get in the Tornado 2. Tails just installed the temperature regulator 10.5 in Cyborg's sonic cannon, so he was ready to go. "Tails, we gotta go NOW!" Sonic exclaimed. "Why?" Tails said. "That's why!" Sonic said as he pointed to Amy as she broke through the doors and came onto the roof. "Oh," Tails said. Then they all got in the Tornado 2 and took off. The Titans came onto the roof. "Our doors are always open to you guys!" Robin shouted. "Thanks! We'll come and visit you guys sometime!" Sonic shouted back as they slowly vanished into the horizon. "So, who are you?" Robin asked Amy. "I'm Amy Rose: Sonic's future wife," Amy replied. "Ok…How did you get in my Tower!" Cyborg asked confused and slightly angry.


End file.
